YOLO
by neverstoptrying13
Summary: To every body at Teravk high school Cammie Morgan is perfect. but her home life is hell and she is loseing her fight with leukemia . With a year to live Cammie is trying to show every body you have to live your life to the fullest .because some people don't have forever.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: SOOO I HATE THESE TOO… but I wanted to say that I put up a bunch of crappy stuff that I'm not proud of. So I tried really hard and of course this is ooc kind a cause its normal no spies/

I do not own Gallagher's cause if I did josh would be dead and Zach and Cammie would have hooked up a long time ago 

Some people drift through their entire life. They do it one day at a time, one week at a time, one month at a time. It happens so gradually they are unaware of how their lives are slipping away until it's too late.

**~Mary Kay Ash**

Life is not the way it's supposed to be. It's the way it is. The way you deal with it is what makes the difference.

**~Virginia Satir**

I walked in to tevak high school my eyes burning. I didn't know if it was from crying or the sun. I made my way to the gym were my friends and half the student body was here to participate in the schools lock –in. Which is were a bunch of teens spend the night in the gym to try and from "bonds "or something like that .I usually don't go ,but I told my friends I had a doctor's appointment. So I asked if they would stay after school so I could tell them about it since nobody could come with me.

I saw them under the basketball hoops. They looked like they were crying expecting the worst and I was here to confirm. I was making my way to them which was hard saying there were like mass people here most girls in shorts and shirts that were to 3sizes to small .flirting was and year round sport at my school Bex was wearing a bright pink volley for the cure shirt from her volleyball's Breast Cancer fundraisers game. She was on varsity .Liz was in an off the shoulder baggie white shirt and blue spandex. I had on a pair of leggings and a sweat shirt that said R.I.P sammie brok and a picture of me and her on the back. It was our first year of juniors now it's my last. Thinking about it made me more upset.

Bex and Liz saw me and ran to give me a hug.

"Hey guys! "I smiled for the first time that day.

"Cammie tell us what happened what he says!" Bex looked so hopeful

"Can we sit guys my head hurts "it always hurt.

Liz smiled sadly probably knowing what was comeing"ya cam"

"So..."They said

"Well I-I don't have to go to therapy"

"Really CAM THAT'S SO GRAEr-"

"But" their faces fell

"But" Liz said trying to get me to tell faster

"I kind of only got a year to live" I started to cry again .it felt like all I did was cry now days.

"WHAT WHA- I I DON'T UNDERSTANDCAM WHY DOSE WHY CRAZY SHIT HAPPEN TO YOU "she was crying and a lot of people were looking some were laughing .let'em I don't care

"I – guys I I d-don't wana die "they started to hug me and we were crying most likely liking like a mess. " I don't wana die " my head hurt and to make it worse a mister Zach Goode and his friends thought it was time to annoy us since that's their main goal in life

"Cam we love you an-"Liz started to say

"Awe Cammie give me a hug? " Zach said as he sat next to me pulling me in his side arm or my shoulder I tried to push him away but he was strong. Let me tell you a little about Zach .he hot and a cocky asshole who thinks he can fuck every girl in our school every other day and has trying to get with me since 8 grade after we came back from spring break. I hate him and his friends not all of them like Grant who is dating BEX but the others are just like Zach pervs.

"what do you want Zach "I wiped the tears from my eyes I did not feel like dealing with Zach today or any day for that matter, not that I had that may left.

"Just came to see if my Cammie bear was all right "he laughed I guess he didn't notice that I was still crying.

"Leave her alone Goode she's not having that grate of a day" Bex looked ready to kick some ass

"Zach can you just leave please" awe Liz always the sweet one

"What happen your heel broke "As if I ever wore heels. Everyone here thought I was perfect I wish they knew that my life was a living hell.

"Whatever Zach, guys I'm leaving see you Sunday?" I smiled

Bex wiped her tears "ya Cammie try to sleep ok?"

"ya love you guys bye " I pushed Zach off and started to make my way to the car I was half way there when someone grabbed my arm and said "let me give you a ride home?"

AN: so how was it tell me what you think and if you have any ideas please pm me

Review PLEASE! THANKS BYE

~CHELL


	2. Chapter 2

AN: just wanted to say thanks to everybody who reviewed add it to something ! love you guys/girls too.

And if everyone that put this on ffstory alert could write a review that would make my life also does anybody want to see josh in this story ? ! ALSO I DON'T NOT OWN GG OR YOLO ALL RIGHTS TO ALLY CARTER AND DRAKE

Wishing you had a life and wanting to have a life and getting a chance to live your life are three totally different things. ~Cammie A. Morgan

"There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as

Though everything is a miracle." ~a.E

Macey McHerny was the most popular Girl at our school. Tall, smart, and beautiful. People thought I was perfect . That's why she wanted to be my friend. Cause I was the golden girl and she was the IT girl so I guess it was a given that we would be friends except we weren't, it's not that I didn't like her it's that she is fake and I don't want fake friends.

"Why would you want to? Do that Macey? I'm perfectly fine walking "she gave me i smug look

"Cammie your upset so I don't trust your walking " says the person that decks her car 2 times A week at lest.

"Come on cam? Really just trying to give my bestie a ride home "I've had it with her with everybody.

"Listen Macey I don't want to ride in a c-a-r I want to walk!" I broke her grip to make my point I turned to leave

"What-ever!" I heard her yell I turned to see if she left just in time to see her stomp past Zach oh my god here it goes! I put my hood up and started to walk faster.

"Cam " he tired and started to run after me.

"Cam ...come on Cammie" he took my arm and turned me around I didn't move I didn't say anything all I was a game. I did not wana play.

He put my hood down "Cammie I didn't mean to make you cry" like I would cry over him. Ever.

" I pushed him off "Zach please just let me go home" I started to walk away " he picked me up over his shoulder . One hand on my Ass the perv.

"God Zach I hate you"

"Love you too Cammie bear and I'm trying to be nice "he put me in the car and I buckled up. Ya a little too nice. We started to drive and I didn't want there to be silent so I went to put the radio on and he grabbed my hand. I tried to pull it away but he was squeezing so tight , That my hand was turning white .Ok point made.

We pulled up to my house and just when I was about to get out he started to talk

"Cam I'm sorry for making you cry "I open the door

"Trust me I was not crying over you "he smiled at me and pulled me back in the seat

. "What Zach" I turned. My face hit something. Zach's face I tried to pull away but he griped me tighter I kick him in the chest.

"Uuuuuh you bicth "he looked pissed, like he was the one who just got lip raped. To think I thought he like me for a second. All he wanted was a make out buddy, so I slapped him. Hard, he can make out with that the bustard. I get out of his car and stormed up to my house. I think he got the message because he didn't follow over

My house is small one floor 3 bedrooms. I don't even know how Zach knew where I lived, stalker. There was nothing in the house except for the food and some plates plus my my room the walls where dark blue and my desk and bed white. I never let anybody in my room. Not even my best friends. It was mine and I didn't want to share it. The walls are filled with pictures and medals .I was not that clean of a room was a mess.

I took off my sweat shirt looking at the back making me think of Sam and my team. Also reminding me tryouts were in a week. Why should I try out, would I even live to the end of the season? I shook the thought thinking off. Anything was better than about how I was going to die in less than 9 months. I was alone, even with friends. I felt they didn't get it. Sure there sad but for different reasons. I wish I had a family that cared. That could help me through this and love me. I tried not to think about it. And with nothing on my mind I closed my eye and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to my alarm. A painful sound really. Seeing that I only had 20 min. till school. I put on a pair of dark wash SKINNY jeans I white Cammie and a black LOVE PINK jacket. Flipped my hair and put on my gray uggs. I don't eat breakfast. So I started to walk to school on the cold December morning.

December was a bad month for me. It's always been, but when I got to school and everybody was looking at me funny I thought nothing of it just started to walk to my locker .when I got to my locker and Liz was waiting for me I knew something was up I was always the first one there.

"Hey Liz what's up" she looked uneasily at at me for a min. Looking like she was trying to see if anything was different.

Then she wisperd"you slept with Zach?" I slammed my back in my locker shock was taking over . WHAT DID THAT DICK HEAD TELLTO EVERYBODY?

.LIFE

An:soooooooooooooo a few things

1. WHO EVER CAN GEUSS WHAT SPORT CAMMIE PLAYS GETS A SHOUT OUT!(Hint its year around**) leave it in the review or u can pm me! Find out in chapter 4!

2. WOULD ANYONE LIKE TO SEE JOSH IN THIS STORY?

3. 3 REVIEWS = 1 WEEK

5=4 DAYS

10= 2 Days

Thanks for reading love you guys/girls!

~CHELL


	3. Chapter 3

Please read both ans!

AN:SOOO GUYS WHATS UP TOOK A LITTLE LONGER THAN I THOUGHT BUT HERE IT IS

ASLO KNOW ONE GOT THE Sport right BUT I DIDN'T GIVE THAT MUCH OF A HINT SO EVERYONE WHO GEUSSED GETS A SHOTOUT!:::::

All gest

Katiethedaughterofposeidon

Mcsweneey

Gabby22(was the closest(:

Liveinyourimagination( so sorry about your loss and thanks for reading

You guys rock but I love everybody so thankls for reviewing(:

Also this is a zammie story but I just feel like in all the other storys I read Cammie gives in to fast you know? Have fun reading and sorry I took so long ! happy 4 (even if it was a little late) and im kinda making up most of the sickness cause I don't have it or know anybody with it soo ill try my best to find out what I can with love 3

Friends are Gods way of apologizing to us for our families~idk

Life is simple, it's just not easy. ~Author Unknown

Let me just say that I would never sleep with Zach. Ever. I hate him much that it hurts. People thought I was the golden girl now they think I'm the whore witch is highly unrealistic.

Of course this is my last year of school, of livening and Zach Goode had to go fuck it up now I can't even do anything without getting looked at or called a slut . People push me in the bathroom an trip me in the hall ways. They also started a Morgan want more (a whore group) on face book witch I'm not . So now the only place I thought I was loved at turned in to my worst nightmare I hope Zach is happy. Finally the day was over . I walked to my locker, made sure I was the last one to leave class after I said bye to Liz (bex hadn't come into day)I stopped at my locker and got my IPhone 5 and my bag I wasn't doing homework anymore. I walked outside thinking everyone was gone.

But of Couse Zach and hid friends were there Laughing and joking around like he did nothing wrong . I put my hood up trying to walk past without him seeing me, but as I walked by . he yelled.

"heyy cam" Zach said I kept walking so being Zach he filled me and so did all his friends I bet they waited for me, prick .

"listen Cammie I. Know things are a ward with us but you don't have to run " wow he was still going to play this out I turned around with tears people need to learn when to quit and if I was teaching I was starting with Zach. In my eyes my day had be hell and my life was a joke and he didn't even care

."Zach you and I both know that I didn't slept with you " friends were all around us laughing I didn't know what what was so funny the fact that Zach lied or that they thought I ever sleep with him one of Zach's friend, Max shoved me a to the ground.

"get a life whore, funny when I see you you're on your back .Zach looked kind of mad

"That's its guys why don't you get out of here so I can talk to Cammie alone he winked at them. Then pulled me off the ground as they made their ways to the car.

"Listen Cammie I never thought they would take it this far if I could take it back I could ."I was still crying.

"THAT'S IT ZACH YOU CANT. EVEN IF YOU SAID YOU LIED THEY WOULD THINK I DID SOMETHING FOR YOU TO SAY IT!"witch is true no one would believe my word over Zach's.

"WELL IF YOU HADENT OF SLAPED ME FOR NOTHING I WOULDENT OF SAID ANYTHING "he has to be right always even if he's wrong.

"I SLAPPED YOU FOR TRYIN G TO DO SOMETHING WITH ME"

"Whatever cam it will blow over soon , I'm leaving" he was halfway a crossed the parking lot when I yelled

"You WANA KNOW WHAT?" HE STOPED "WHY I WAS SO UPSET YESTERDAY WHY IT DOSENT MATTER IF IT BLOWS over IN A FEW WEEKS? CAUSE ZACH IF YOU Must KNOW I WENT TO THE DOCTERS YEATERDAY AND THEY TOLD ME I ONLY HAVE A YEAR TO LIVE! SO I FEW WEEKS IS FOVER TO ME "I went off on him and it felt good. More of the yelling than, the yelling at him part. He turned slowly and started walking back to me put my head in my hands and rocked once he was over to were I was he took my hands off my eyes and wiped my tears. I could see he had some of his own.

"a year? Cam i-i-i- don't even ….a year?"

I nodded "I have leukemia it hit stage 4 an-and there's nothing I "he hugged me and I hugged him back and you know what it felt kinda good.

We walked to his car. I asked if he would take me home. Once we were on the road I turned on the radio and a Taylor swift song "sparks fly" came on and I could but think of Zach as I sang along. we never said a word not when we rode to my house not when we got there. Not even good bye as I got out.

I walked up to my house about to put the key in when I notice that it was unlocked I thought nothing of it .Cause I forget to lock it all the time , but I opened it to see a dark hair blue eyed boy with nice close and I pair of Nikes.

"Hey sis, how's life been? "He smirked and gave me a hug.

I was shocked for the second time that they my twin brother, Bailey who I haven't seen ion 3 years was here . WOW

An: soo A TWIN brother who saw that coming? I geuss I did:

So was it good and

ANYONE has any ideas of what YOU would do if you had a YEAR to live? I'll use them in my story.

Also pleas leave in the review cause I don't get on my account till I update soon ya if you pm me I might not get it

THANKS AND ILL UP Date soon the more reviews the faster I go thanks with love

~CHELL


	4. Chapter 4

AN: so I'm sad today….I was going to go see the katey Perry movie but my friend couldn't get a ride like last min. 2 life sucks…..so I thought I'd update for you guys and see if I can make your day a little better than mine has been going.

I also was looking for something I can't seem to find uuuuhhhh YOUR REVIEWS?

Ii feel like a lot of people add this to something and don't leave a review and even if those make me SOOOOOOOOO HAPPPPPY I'd really like a review? Please it would make not having a life so much easier… ~with love ..

Life is like a box of chocolate you never what you're going to get.~EA

The way I see it is…..something big could happen or I'm going to die. But for the love of hope let's go with something big. ~Cammie a Morgan

Bailey and I have had a rocky relationship.

. Ever since I can remember. My parents loved him more than life and I was the mistake. I walkways tried to be perfect for them but they didn't care. Plus my brother is super smart like so smart he has to go to a special school. He got to go there and I get to stay here in a lonely house. With no nothing except for my room and the some stuff in the kitchen. They thought since I was the pony one here that I didn't need anything less. I haven't seen them or my brother in 3 years.

Any till now.

"What are you doing here" he looked smug

"No hug for your big bro?" Put his arms out I stared at him till he put them down

"We're the same age!" I thought my hands up tired of him already

"I was born first"

" we'll I was sporadic to be born first " see when you have multiples and are going in to laver you have to tell them the names beforehand so if I would have come out first I would have been named bailey . That's what was supposed to happen. Well he came out first so he got that name. Ha bicth.

"Whatever how's the dance team?"

I dance for dynamitic. A dance team for leave eight and up. Most dancers are put on juniors seniors by age but on the teams like dynamic there's just one big tryout and you get put by how good you are.

"tryouts are in 3 days not that you care" I crossed my arms and started to walk up the stairs.

"your right I don't but " I stop. Cause of course you stop walking when you hear a but " I hers about how your sickness hit stage 4 so I thought I'd be doing a good deed of I came to help you do some things" he smiled at me.

"what kind of things ?" he surged his shoulders " I don't know anything, you're going to die in a year you need to live a little" I thought about it , it wasn't a bad Idea .

"What do you got in mind?"

"We'll how bout we go to a party tonight I mean like a block party"

A crazy night that I could possibly not remember? I'm up for it.

"Can I bring anyone? "thinking how I had to get Liz to a party.

" no it's still a school night for most of your firings Ac this is a legit party if you're going it takes an hour to get there so go get ready and like people care if you show up for school " truth was I didn't care if I want to school again . I started to walk up the straits again "and cam wear something sluty.

Once I got to my room I went through my closet looking for some thin of the sluty sort when I remember me and bex were stripers for Halloween last year and started to look go it . When I found it I took a hot shower and put on the mini maxi dress it was one shoulder all made of spandex and need just after my butt. It was all black and sparkly. I put on black pumps and did eyeliner. Plus cotton candy gloss. I went down stair to see my brother making out with a super pretty girl, wearing something like me.

" all you didn't tell me she was pretty "

He looked at me than at her.

" cause she's not "

They laughed and I stared to walk out the door and got in his car. The drive there was a quite I didn't bring my iPod cause there's no need for it at the party. So I sat and listen to them talk the whole three hour ride.

We got there around 6 and the party was already going. Hard. I don't think anyone I know has ever been to a party like this

Everybody was dancing and drinking I didn't even know we're my brother went so I went to get a drink time to live a little. I walked over there making my way through people ever once I awhile a guy would try would try and make me dance with them I pushed them off and kept going . I got a drink and was just standing there. When a guy came up and asked me to dance. I said sure cause you know I loved to dance. I was on my 8 drink when I felt giggly just so know I was a lightweight. I started grinding on everybody the boy who asked me long forgoing when I guy kissed my neck.

"What do you say we get out of here " I nodded my drunk mind not thinking about what he really mint . I started to walk with him when all sounded someone graphed me

Around the waist.

"if she's going anywhere it's home with me " I turned around pushing the person who hadn't let go " zzak ? " I was dumbfounded " wast r yoouu dining hererr" I slired

"cam I came with my brother and your drunk so I'm taking you home" the other boy who's name I did not know was pissed

"man I had her first " ya I'm a prize " ya well she's drunk she doesn't know what she's doing, she would never leave with a whore. "

the guy jumps on Zach Zach and before I knew what was going on was on the ground and there was a foul blown fight . I was jest drunk and falling ever where. Finally the fight got stopped and I guessed the guy got the hint cause he didn't come back.

I was bleeding from where I kept falling when Zach came over.

Come on came let's get you home. That didn't sound like a good idea.

"but I doont wannna goo home "I looked at him.

"Where do you wanna go?"Zach looked at me.

"Paris"

We looked at each other."well than lets go.

AN:well hey I kinda feel better about this chapter and I already have another idea for a story anyone want to see a famous Cammie ? cause I know I do.

Also people plz I need ideas WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU HAD A YEAR TO LIVE LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEW AND YOU GET A SHOOTOUT! HOPE YOUR DAY WAS BETTER THAN MINE ~with love

~CHELL


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n PLEAS **

**Long time no see guys: WELL I really can't see you but I hope you are happy to hear from me. Really sorry it took so long. All in all my computer broke . and I don't wana be a author that takes forever to update and trust me if it wasn't for my computer I would have prob been done with this story.:) good news im starting anyother story uploading it right after I upload this. And a oneshot;) and for my bday im getting a laptop ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ which is soon like augest soon with love on to the story !**

**LOOking for a beta…anywon ? Don't really know how it works but if you would like to beat for me . email me at :mperry1920 .**

**Shoot outs: **

**Goodegirl34**

**Mcsweneey**

**Katiethedaughterofposeidon(:**

**All life is an experiment. The more experiments you make the better. ~**

**Ralph Waldo Emerson **

**Begin at once to live, and count each separate day as a separate life. ~**

**Seneca **

** We didn't really go to Paris.**

**But I want to. Something just changed in me to we're. I realized that ,so what I'm going to die in a year ? I should live life when I'm living it. Which I'm livening now. I wish I could go back and do all dose things I was scared to do or said no to. If I could do it again I would do it better.**

**So I've got tryouts in 1 day, not that I'm that worried it's just now there at my school . Cause our gym got flooded and my school was the closest place, so they asked the school and they sadly said yeah. So now every time I dance for the next 4mouths anybody can watch and everybody will no.**

**I'm not doing homework but I'm studying for the test. My friends are kinda treating different which I hate. That's one of the reason I didn't want to tell them . but I did because I need my family to help me with this and make sure I make it with no break downs. Kinda like a race . I don't want to reach the finish line. But I won't slow down.**

**Walking in two people were staring they still think I'm a whore. I never really cared what people think. Today I looked like a bum sweats and a 2008 world's shirt. Hair in a bun, I met up with bex.**

** "Hey gurl " bex smiled at me and I I felt like I en just hung outHung out my friends in forever. So bex said we could go to her house finally girl time.**

**Let me tell you that bex lives in a nice house .a big house a beautiful house. I wish I had a home and a family like hers. One down side. Zach lives next door.**

**I had haven't talked to him sense I woke up on my couch with him next to me, after a black out of a night . It was not a morning I want to remember. Much less tell her about it.**

**I saw them outside playing football .Them being Zach and grant. Grant is bex boyfriend as of 2 weeks. Zach is my wanna- be boyfriend as of never going to happen.**

** " cam you wana swim ? " I looked at her. **

**"ya sure , but I don't Gota swim suit " I shut my eyes**

"**ya but you can wear one of mine duh" she flicked me in my head. **

"**I guess" I looked at bex. She seemed kinda worried but nodded and went to get it and change. When she came down wearing a neon pink to piece. Handing me a red one. I should have known. **

**Walking out to her in ground pool we found Zach and grant already in it.**

**I turned to her "did you forget to tell me something?"**

"**hey cam ! Zach and grant are swimming with us !" she gave me a small smile and went to join grant all tell away at the athlete end of the pool . So much for girl talk.**

"**Come on Cammie just get in "Zach looked at me.**

**I just died**

**But not for the reason you think.**

**The devil is in my pool.**

**Thank gosh I'm going to heaven.**

**Hell can work for a day.**

**I didn't feel like fighting so I went over and climbed in using the stairs. In no time he had me in a corner his arms as walls. Much like bex. Who felt like? A world away as I saw her kissing grant. Ewww I can see in her mouth.**

"**Your much more fun drunk " he smirked. I just kinda glared**

"**Ya well I hate you" cool cam be lamer I dare you. I could be but my coolness is at a alltime high.**

**He looked away looked back at me and shook his head.**

"**wish I could say the same " I gave him a weird look and turned around so he couldn't see me blushing. Me BLUSHING. OVER ZACH. Somebody do the math. He hugged me arould the waist and kissed my neck.**

"**What do you want Zach?" I closed my eyes. And I flet his hand touch my face. Eys are now open. **

"**A chance "he said I turned around and looked him in the eyes**

"**No games Goode" I glared AT him.**

"**I promise cam." he smiled. I looked at his lips **

**Then I kissed him full on the lips.**

**He wanted a chance and I wanted to take a chance.**

**An/ next chapter well be longer swear and it will be here in 2-3 days.**

**Also anyone love percy Jackson? Just wrote a kinda sad oneshot(: with percabeth (:**

**ALSO A NEW STORY ON FANFIC RIGHT NOW! MY TWO WEEKS WITH FAME ZAMMIE **

**WHY YOU STILL HERE? GO READ IT JUST AND BONOUS FOR WAITING SO LONG**

**LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH REVIEW PLEASE!**

**WITH LOVE~ CHELLCHELL**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:ok so I would like to say that my oneshot is shit.

Please don't read it it was late when I wrote it and I could do better.

I'm going to.

Plus my birthday is in 17 days.

Not to be a hater or anything but , I'm no0t getting as many reviews as I want?!

With love ~chellchell

[pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp pppppppppppppppppppppppppppp ppppppppppppppppp

I have found that if you love life, life will love you back.

Arthur Rubinstein

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT RTRTRTRTRTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRTRT

You know the feeling when you running. Your chest starts to hurt your legs burn and all you want do is stop?.

That's how I feel every day .leukemia is a bicth and it bites hard.

I've never been too good on pain.

It's just sometimes. The kind of pain No matter what you do it doesn't go away. Meet my headache we've been fighting for the past 3 days . It hurts so bad it's like white hot pain pounding in my head. I grab it and kind fall to the wall of lockers.

Thank god I was late to class cause I couldn't take things going wrong in in class . The roamers Of everything that could be wrong

But wasn't.

"Life is not on. My side today" I stated to know one imperatives let

"maybe it's because you're not on your back " Macey turned from. My want be friend to I want to have you. Kinda boyfriend who I'm still trying to decide if I have feelings for . "you know its all in the way you look at it" she winked and pushed me down. When she walked away . I thought good I didn't want to stand any way. I wasn't going to class so I had time to think. About things. about someone. About zach.

I know he likes me. He thinks I like him. I might like him. It takes time to start something strong .

It doesn't take that long to end it .

After my headache died down, finally. I walked in to ap math. With out my homework last time I checked a grad was slipping from A to a C. rather fast. But who cares? Well the teacher dose but he's not in this problem, so he can but the hell out of it.

"Miss Morgan. Your homework" FUCKS OFF U DICK SUCKER. I dint say that, maybe my eyes did just a little because he didn't seem to get the message. That it's not on my desk .I don't have it. Not that I've had it for the past two weeks.

"I don't have it sir. "I said nicely as I could as the pounding started in my head again.

MY HEAD sounded funny to myself so I started laughing .my teacher thought I was laughing at him. So he sent me to the office. I gladly packed up my stuff and left the Room and straight out the front doors.

I don't know about everybody else but my school day past quickly in the quite of my car. Where I slept through lunch and ALL my afternoon classes.

I didn't leave because my dance tryouts are here. Stupid water and flooding the stupid studio.

I got my bag and headed for the gym this is the first time dynamic has every had open tryouts so some people from school were here to watch. I caged to a black sports bar and spandex and walked out to find my friends from last year sitting in a stretching circle. When I walked out and saw Zach and his friends. Sitting with Bex and Liz I gave them a smiled and waved before I went to set down.

Before long it had been 3 hour of flips turns and super high jumps I have to wear to knee braces. So as soon I took them off it killed Zach took me home because I lost my keys. Again and I'm kind of likening having him as a boyfriend even if I don't know how much I like him. When I said my hips hurt Zach made a not so nice comment.

"So Cammie why didn't you ever tell anyone you dance? And are like super good "he gave me a side glance

"I dance because I love it not to be cool." Which is true .lm going to let to in on a secret. Dance is the only family I've had since I started living on my own when I was 13.

"We you did good cam. I'm proud of you." Zach said when we pulled up to my apartment. I looked at him .and I kissed him.

'What was that for he asked "I looked away kind of a shamed . Nobody knew that I lived by myself or my family hated me.

"That's the first time anybody has said that to me "he got out of the car and came over to give me a hug lifting my feet off the ground "there's some stuff I have to tell you Zach" he put me down and brushed the hair out of my face.

"What"

"I live by myself "I said biting my lip.

He looked at me for a sec. "here in this rundown house? ..i thought you told me that your aunt live here. "

"ya I didn't want you to think any less of me because of where I lived." I said tears in my eyes.

"Cammie I would never think less of you for anything much less where you live ..can I come inside" this would be the first time I let anyone in my house it was strange.

"yes . well I warning you there's not much." I smiled . I guess I kind of trust Zach

We walked up the stair when Zach notice the lock on my door was busted.

"stay behind me "he whispered and started to slowly walk in the house.

"Cam who's that?" he pointed to a little girl I know as story.

I went out from behind him and walked over to my sleeping cousin while Zach checked the rest of the house.

I shook her awake "story ,baby why are you here and were aunt abbey ?" she wubbed the sleep out of her eyes "mommy said I was staying with you for a while and to sleep till you got here" I looked at zachs shocked face as my little cusion gave me a big hug.

" I MISSED YOU SO MUCH CAMMIE"

Well fuck me.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

Is anything going to ever work out for Cammie? Review and I might tell you !

Also I think some of you might know that my new story 2 weeks of fame is up and ready to read!

With love ~chellchell


	7. Chapter 7

AN: so guys here's what's going on…

I am taking this story some other way... So it's not going to be the same but you know…

See when I started this I had no idea where I was going with it. I still have no idea where I'm going with it. So I'm not going anywhere with it. I'm sorry but. I swear the next story is going to kind of based off this … I feel like there's no way I can fit the sickness in to this

So pretty much this story was based off a one way idea that has no ending ….or I can't find it so I'm sorry but a new story will have a plot beforehand(: thanks and you will hear from me soon (:

pm for anything.

With lovee chellchell


End file.
